Another Day
by Gojiraxe
Summary: Jin Kazama, a soul darkened by the taint of his own blood, seeks out comfort. Swallowed by darkness, he feels like the only way out is death. He never thought Ling Xiaoyu would be his light in the darkness. Fortunetaly, he is going to have to live to die another day. (Takes place before the end of Tekken 6.) One-shot, completed. Implied LingxJin.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken, it's characters, or their rights. They are owned by BANDAI NAMCO, not me. This is a non-profit fanfiction written purely out of enjoyment, please support the official release. Enjoy.**

**Author's Note: Hello, all. First off I would like to state how huge of a fan I am of the Tekken series. Jin Kazama being one of my favorite characters. I thought I would attempt another one-shot before I started anything real. I'm trying to stay close to their characters. Positive, negative, tell me what you think in the comments.**

* * *

_When you're going through Hell, keep going. - Winston Churchill_

* * *

Jin Kazama, son of Kazuya Mishima and Jun Kazama stood at the top of a building. Peering down he noticed that day-to-day life hadn't seemed to stop at all. People bustled along the busy streets of Japan, and the cars packed the streets. Most of them seemed busy with their own lives, none of them had noticed Jin up so way high.

He had the power to crush them, probably all of them. Both politically, and physically. Jin was the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, and after all was a very capable fighter. The gene inside of him increased his power beyond human limitations. Crushing them wasn't what he wanted though. There was a growing evil inside of him, and it felt like he was fighting a losing battle. The fact that he had thought about 'crushing' them was proof enough. Part of him felt disgusted with the amount of darkness that occupied his soul. His arm was branded with this darkness.

If he were to just fall right now would it make a difference? Would all of their busy lives come to a screeching halt, or would they just carry on like nothing ever happened? Would they be happy that the world infamous Jin Kazama was dead, or would it not even matter? These were just a few of the thoughts that plagued the young Kazama.

The japanese man had only one real goal in life; to wipe the blood of the Mishimas clean off the face of the planet. Even though his last name was Kazama, not Mishima, this included him. While the thought of his mother soothed him, and brought a peaceful feeling to him, the thought of the Mishimas got under his skin. It sparked up a rage into him that Jin didn't even know he was capable of. In the twenty-two years he had been alive Jin had not encountered one Mishima that he didn't hate. This included himself.

It started with Kazuya, his father. He hadn't known his father for the most of his life, but this was enough to loathe him. Jin loved his mother. More than he loved himself, maybe even more than life itself. The fact that a man could willingly walk out on her, or hurt her set a fire inside of the young Kazama. There had always been doubts in his mind, that perhaps maybe it wasn't completely his fault, but Jin had hated Kazuya before they even knew each other, and their crossing paths only confirmed this.

Next on his piss-list was Heihachi, Kazuya's father, making that his grandfather. Heihachi hadn't always been on Jin's "Top 10 Crap List", but his place on that list was well-deserved. Jin had trusted Heihachi under his mother's will, but the betrayal was more than enough to make the list. A bullet was intended to be lodged into the back of Jin's skull, fired from Heihachi personally.

Jinpachi was next, Heihachi's father before him. The seemingly less sinister Jinpachi, also the founder of the Zaibatsu, wasn't as "evil" and ruthless as his two direct descendance, but the return of Jinpachi was what turned his internal battle uphill.

Try as they might, nobody would understand him. Some had tried. Hwoarang was one of the few to try. He had gone to extreme lengths to just get his attention, but in the end Jin had pushed him away. The bull-headed Hwoarang wouldn't let the Kazama settle for anything less than rival. Ling Xiaoyu was there the most for Jin. Even after being pushed away time and time again, she was there. Not because they were friends, or because she had a crush on him, because he needed her. He wouldn't admit it, and sometimes had troubles even aknowleding it himself, but he needed her.

They didn't understand him though. How could they? The blood in Jin's body was a curse, and he was a freak. His only goal in life was to destroy everything the fathers before him had spent their lives trying to accomplish. Somewhere along the line Jin had decided this meant him as well, so to get close to other people was pointless, and even if it served a purpose, it would only hurt them in the end. Ling Xiaoyu, among other people, was the last person he ever wanted to hurt.

That's exactly what he did, professionally at that. Jin Kazama had knowingly thrusted the world into chaos, using the Mishima Zaibatsu as his tool to achieve this. This caused the world in-turn to hate him, but he was ok with that. Jin didn't care what the world thought of him. Believe or not, and most people wouldn't, he was doing it for them. He had taken extra precautions to make sure that no one he cared about was hurt. He kept telling himself it was for them, but it wouldn't be enough. It would never be enough. The young Kazama was forced to do the world a great deal of hurt, in order to save them. Nobody would see it this way though. They would see him for the monster he is.

Ling Xiaoyu hurried up the steps. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears. She didn't think she had ever ran this much in her life, but she couldn't stop. "Jin," she called out, but there wasn't any responce. She still had a long way to go. The fear of losing Jin forever kept her going.

Now here he was. Started from the bottom, and worked his way up. In just a few short years Jin had become the King of the Iron Fist Tournament, the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, and the most hated person in the world.

His blank trench coat flapped in the wind. The wind wipped through his hair, and just one mis-step could end his life. Jin showed no signs of fear.

"Go ahead," the voice in his head taunted. "This is what you want, isn't it? Do it. Kills us both." The voice laughed. If he was afraid that Jin was going to commit suicide, killing the both of them in the process, he didn't show it.

Devil. Jin gritted his teeth. He could push everyone away, but he could never push Devil away. He was always there, lurking in the dark corners of Jin's own head.

"Jin!" A familiar voice called out. This time it wasn't inside his head, he wasn't making it up. Not even in his sweetest dreams could he come up with a voice this adorable. This voice belonged to a long-time friend, Ling Xiaoyu.

A small grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. He had never been alone, not truly. Devil could try to keep him company, but Ling had always been there for him. Always had been, and always will be.

"Get down from that ledge!" She called at him. Despite her petite size she sounded very demanding. The orange-clad girl did her best to regulate her breathing. "Right now, mister!"

A laugh came from Jin. It was a genuine laugh. He hadn't had a real one in a while. His laugh had thrown off the young chinese girl. "What're you laughing at?" She called back, confused.

Doing as he was told, Jin stepped down from the ledge. He turned around to see Ling. "You," He replied. "Even when you're being demanding you're still adorable." Jin had a uncharastic smile about him. He stepped closer to Ling, but before he could take another she closed the gap between them in a blinding speed.

"Don't ever leave me," she muttered, placing her head on his chest.

"I won't," he promised, placing his hand on her head.

He realized he didn't want to die. He never had. He wanted himself, and the world to be free from his curse. Jin didn't want to allow his blood to taint their world. The easiest way would be remove his fathers before him, prevent himself from passing the gene, and ultimately end his own life. Sometimes he thought nothing would bring him more joy than that, but Ling Xiaoyu always had a cute way of proving him wrong. His work wasn't over, Jin planned on dedicating the rest of his life to taking down the Mishima's, tearing down everything they built and using it against them, utilizing the Mishima Zaibatsu to do this. Maybe, just maybe, he could find a cure. If he could find a cure he wouldn't need to have to remove himself from the equation. It seemed like a far-fetched dream, but Ling Xiaoyu gave him hope, and in his time of darkness that's all he needed. Jin knew he couldn't stop. Not now. He had gone to far. He couldn't just turn around, it was too late. Jin wasn't doing this for him anymore, or the world. There was more to it now. Jin needed to stop Azazel. Not for himself, not for Earth, but for her. The world could burn for all he cared, as long as she was fine.

"I know you're in a dark place, Jin." She whispered, keeping a tight grip around his torso with her arms. "I want to be your light in the darkness."

* * *

**Author's Note: Wooh. I'm a long-time Tekken fan. This is was kinda inspired from the Xiaoyu's ending in Tekken 6, even though it was just a dream (this one isn't). Jin was my first, and most favorite character. I liked what they were doing with him, and I even supported him in Tekken 6. It seemed like Namco was going out of their way to make him look evil, corrupted by his own blood like the men before him, but anyone who thought that was wrong. I just never really liked Lars because he was made to make Jin look even worse. I still feel like some people won't understand what Jin was forced to do, and what he had been through. I am aware that this is just a video game, but I love what work they had put into it. In some regards, I could see Jin being similar to Ryu from Street Fighter, or Solid Snake from the Metal Gear series (some more of my favorite characters)**

**Jin is my favorite male character to use, and one day I woke up and just couldn't use him anymore. So instead I thought I would try Ling Xiaoyu (just because she was so freaking adorable) and I won 30 battles in a row without losing. I never realized how adorable she was, and she quickly became my favorite female character. A lot of people ship JinxNina, and even JinxChristie but I am very JinxXiaoyu. With this I'm one step closer to writing something more. All I can say is expect some more Tekken fics. In any case tell me what you think. Feel free to leave a comment.**


End file.
